


Vanessa's Dream Comes True

by Rosewood_2427



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Glove Kink, I probably forgot other tags, Light Bondage, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Multi, No Fluff, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: What if Papa Emeritus III could know your dreams? Even better, what if he knew you dreamed of both him and his older brother, Papa Emeritus II? Read on to find out! **!!WARNING!! SHAMELESS SMUT AHEAD!!!*****THIS IS A COMPLETE WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT MAKE A PROFIT**Enjoy!





	1. The Dream That Started it All

The sound of wind and heavy rain falling outside made Vanessa not want to even get out of bed. She pulled the soft comforter up to her neck and closed her eyes again, focusing on the relaxing sounds of the turbulent weather and the comfort and warmth of her bed. The church was quiet this morning with the exception of the intermittent rumbles of faraway thunder threatening its approach. Papa was no longer sleeping beside her, most likely working in his office already. He tended to wake up earlier than she did. 

 

Vanessa drifted off to sleep again, and soon she began to dream. This particular dream was always quite vivid, quite sexy and was recurring more and more frequently lately. Though her and Papa were together and loved eachother, she had always had a crush on Papa's older brother Papa Emeritus II. However, she had never mentioned this to her love. She would blush with embarrassment at the mere thought of this confession even though her and Papa were always open with eachother and nothing was off limits when it came to their desires. Little did she know however, that Papa had known about this fantasy for awhile now. It seemed to have slipped Vanessa's mind that what had brought her and Papa together in the first place were her recurring dreams of him. Perhaps she had never considered the fact he would know about more than just that one recurring dream she was having. 

 

In the other room, Papa's cock suddenly began to harden under his vestments as he was preparing literature for tomorrow's mass. A surge of arousal overtook him, and he knew she was dreaming of him; of them, again. His desire to make this dream of hers a reality was overwhelming, and he quickly rose, adjusting himself to hide his throbbing erection as he left his office and went to knock on his older brother's door. 

 

It didn't take long for Papa to convince his older brother to join him in walking back to his bedroom after explaining to him that Vanessa's fantasies focused on taking both of them at the same time. Together in full vestments, they swept down the hall. Two's menacing skeletal paint and Three's more playful and flirtatious demeanor complimented eachother in the most delectable and sinister way. 

 

Vanessa's dream was just starting to really heat up when she was brought out of her sleep by the feeling of not only one, but two people joining her on the bed. Lazily, she opened her eyes to meet not just one, but two sets of mismatched gazes set lovingly upon her. She shot up straight and both Papas steadied her. "Two! What are you doing here? Papa...what..." she stammered. Was she still dreaming? Papa smoothed his hands over her soft skin as Two watched stoically. "My love, please know that even your wildest dreams are not secrets to me. We are here to fulfill this longtime fantasy of yours. Now please, if we may, lay back and let us touch you." "Ohh yes, please." Vanessa nodded her consent. She could feel herself getting impossibly wet before things even had gotten started. Her nipples hardened with excitement as both Emeritus brothers ghosted their lips along her collarbone. Three's techniques were irresistible to her as always and she reveled in his soft moans as he gently stroked her left breast while kissing her plump lips. Suddenly on her other side, Two bit into Vanessa's skin roughly just above her collarbone. She yelped in surprise and pain, but was quickly swept away by the feeling of pleasure and adrenaline that followed as his gloved hand traveled towards her core. "I'm not as gentle as my brother, Miss Vanessa." he growled, wasting no time as he began to rub her clit with more pressure than she was used to. Vanessa's fingers curled into Three's hair and she grasped at Two with her other hand. "Hold her still, my dear brother." Two commanded. His younger brother responded by sitting up and pulling Vanessa against his chest, using one hand to hold both of hers together and his other to place firmly against her hip. Vanessa gasped at the flood of pleasure. Three had never been forceful like this, and Two's dominant behavior was setting her on fire. She could feel Three's erection straining against her back and he moaned into her neck, watching as his older brother plunged two fingers inside her, curling them perfectly against her G-spot while he kept rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

 

All Vanessa could do was watch helplessly, occasionally pulling or thrusting against Papa's grip desperately wanting to touch them both. "Please Papa, please let my hands go." she whined. Two slowed his ministrations and brought his gaze up to meet hers. "Not so fast, Miss Vanessa. He will not let you go until I say he can." "But...Papa...I just want to touch you. I want to touch you both so badly." Two's expression never faltered as he watched her desperately trying to change his mind. "There will be plenty of time for touching, but you will cum this way first." With this, he picked his pace up, putting more pressure on her clit as he stroked her G-Spot making Vanessa toss her head back and cry out. Three looked down at her with love and admiration in his eyes. "You're doing so good for him, my love. Let him make you cum now." After a few more minutes, Vanessa couldn't hold back any longer. She cried out and pulled against Three's hands as Two pumped his fingers in and out and rubbed her clit in a perfect rhythm, working her thoroughly through her orgasm until she was quivering and moving away from his pressure. "Good girl." Two said. Any type of praise from him surprised Vanessa, and hearing just this had her desperate for more. "You may let go of her now, brother." he said to Three, and he did as commanded, letting go of his hold on her. 

 

Simultaneously, the Emeritus brothers stood and removed their vestments with the exception of their gloves. Vanessa was still coming down from the indescribably powerful orgasm she had just experienced, but watching them disrobe was intoxicating. They were strikingly similar in some ways, but in other ways, they were completely different. Two's cock was impossibly large and throbbing, and his shoulders wider. He was equally terrifying and sexy at the same time. Vanessa had seen Three naked countless times, but each time was a treat. His familiar build put her at ease and when they both settled back onto the bed to finish what they had started, she was happy that the younger of the two was on top of her, kissing and touching her first. The perfect blend of familiar and unfamiliar. Everything seemed to be coming natural to the two brothers. Had they done this before? 

 

Three ground his hips into Vanessa's, his cock painfully hard as she became delirious with desire. Soon, he knelt above her resting his hands on the headboard of the bed, his delicious and perfect cock lined up at her lips after she placed another pillow under her head. She opened her mouth to take him in and listened to Three groan deeply. She loved pleasing him this way. Soon, Vanessa felt movement at the lower end of the bed and Two's hands gently spreading her legs apart. Without much warning, he thrusted into her with a grunt. Vanessa all but screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure from his size stretching her open so far, but it was muffled by Papa's cock, beginning to leak precum down her throat already. She dug her fingers into his hips, clinging to him for stability. Two didn't give her much time to adjust before thrusting into her deeply, bottoming out each time he did. Vanessa was completely lost in ecstasy, accommodating the two brothers in a way she had only dreamed of until now. 

 

After some time, Two pulled off his right glove with his teeth, spitting onto his fingers. Vanessa was momentarily confused until she heard Three hissing and groaning in pleasure, along with the sound of his own gloves grasping hard onto the headboard. Three was choking back cries of pleasure and his cock became even harder in Vanessa's mouth as Two worked his fingers against his prostate. The sounds Three was making shot even more waves of pleasure through her and Two picked up his pace, thrusting faster and harder into her. "I'm so close, p...please don't stop...either of you!" Papa groaned through clenched teeth. "Ladies first, cum for us Vanessa" Two said, surprisingly composed for the situation at hand. She felt his left hand leave her knee and he began rubbing her clit hard and fast. How he was keeping his balance and composure was a mystery to her at this point. It was a matter of seconds before Vanessa came again, harder than the first time. She cried out against Papa's cock as her hips spasmed and she gushed all over Two's cock. Three cried out in pleasure as Two added more pressure on his prostate, causing him to shoot ropes of cum into Vanessa's mouth. He tasted delicious. Two was the last to finish after removing his fingers from his younger brother, wiping them off, and grabbing her hips hard with both hands, thrusting erratically and growling curses in Swedish as she felt warm spurts filling her to the brim. 

 

After coming down from this impossible high, they dismantled, Two washing up and bringing towels for Three and Vanessa to do the same. They laid together in the bed, The Emeritus brothers surrounding her on both sides. She never wanted the night to end. Vanessa looked to them both before shyly saying "we should definitely do this again." The brothers nodded. "Anytime you want, my love. Just say the word and it will happen." Three kissed Vanessa's lips tenderly. To Vanessa's suprise, Two nodded  his approval. "My brother could not be more correct. We can replay this fantasy as many ways as you'd like, anytime you want. Now why don't we all get some much needed rest." With that, the three of them fell into a peaceful sleep, intertwined with eachother and entranced by lust and desire.

 


	2. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa's next fantasy involving the Papas is slightly different, and not exactly what one of them wanted.

A few weeks had passed since Vanessa first lived out her fantasies of having both Two and Three in bed with her at the same time. Soon, she began expanding her fantasies, materializing now about what it would be like for Three to watch her and Two together and only be allowed to do as Two commanded. Something about how dominating Papa's older brother was turned Vanessa on in ways she had never experienced before. When she approached Three with this idea, he agreed with a hint of hesitation. He wanted nothing more than to please his lover, but this was something he had never done before. 

 

Two had set the rules for the scene a few days in advance; Most importantly a safe word, and another which included no orgasms for Vanessa or Three until all of them were together. By that evening, the anticipation was almost overbearing for both Vanessa and Papa as they walked to Two's chambers. As if he had heard them walking down the halls, Two opened the door and invited them inside as soon as they reached his door. "Sit, brother." he said, motioning to the chair placed in the far corner of the room. Three hesitated momentarily, casting a glance of dark lust at Vanessa before making his way to the chair, sitting down softly onto it. His suit pants were already tight around his hips before his cock was hard, and he regretted not wearing his robes tonight. Three sat as patiently as he could as he waited to see what would happen next.

 

Two turned to Vanessa, his skeletal face paint extra sinister in the dim candle light. Her heart thundered in her chest at the mere sight of him. "Vanessa, my dear. Are you ready to put on a show for my younger brother? Your true love?" He looked to Three before continuing. "That peasant forced to sit in the corner and do nothing besides watch us unless instructed otherwise?" Vanessa blushed at Two's demeaning words, but when she joined in looking over to Three, his cock was straining against his suit pants and his beautiful mismatched eyes were still dark with lust. She slowly turned back to the man in front of her. "Y...yes, Papa." "Good." he replied sternly before kissing her, demanding and rough. Vanessa moaned into their kiss as Papa ripped the lace nightgown she was wearing off in one swift motion, backing them against the wall and lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Two's hips as he steadied her against the wall. Two was exceptionally strong for his size. He could have held her like this forever. He pressed her harder against the wall as he bit her right nipple, causing Vanessa to cry out from the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure it gave her. Across the room, Three was watching desperately, trying to not touch his throbbing and leaking cock. He wanted to obey his older brother, but being left to watch from the corner was almost unbearable. Two momentarily looked to him, acknowledging the fact that he had followed his commands. "Good boy, Three. You may continue to watch and watch only." he said gruffly before carrying Vanessa over to the bed. Papa sighed in exasperation, his composure threatening to falter at any moment.

 

Vanessa felt the wetness gathering between her legs as Two laid her down on the bed. She watched as he remained completely expressionless, pulling some sections of rope from his dresser drawer and securing her hands to the headboard. She gasped at the sensation of being tied still like this, at losing control of her hands completely...but she trusted Two. She also knew that ultimately she was the one in control and with one word, this would all stop immediately. She felt intimidated by Two's dominance yet safe under his direction all at the same time. Three continued to look on, his cock agonizingly pressing against the seams on his suit pants. He was a romantic and gentle lover. Something about watching his brother dominating Vanessa in this way was extremely erotic and he could see she was loving every second of it. It was taking immeasurable amounts of self control to not start to stroke his cock, which had leaked so much precum already that his pants had a wet spot where the tip of his cock was. 

 

Vanessa looked on as Two walked back to his dresser, returning with a wand vibrator. She turned her head to see Three groaning in his chair, his cock twitching against his pants. He looked desperate and almost pained. Two approached Vanessa slowly, casting a quick glance at Three as well. "You can take your cock out and you may stroke it, but you may not cum, Three. Is that understood?" Papa nodded and sighed with relief as his cock sprung free from his pants, his pulse visible in its hardness. Two settled between Vanessa's legs. She pulled at her restraints, not trusting him to be as gentle as she was used to. He could tell she was slightly nervous and much to her surprise, he responded by taking a moment to rub her clit expertly with his gloved hand, warming her up for what was to come. She admired his handsome figure, the robes he still wore, and his gaze that had softened just the tiniest bit. This helped ground and relax her. Three looked on, desperately trying not to allow himself to take his pleasure too far. They were only getting started. He palmed himself slowly a few times in hopes to give himself some relief, but that only made the situation even more difficult. 

 

Vanessa moaned loudly as Two pressed the vibrator against her clit. His other hand steadied her hips so she couldn't back away. The feeling of the wand being pressed hard against her clit and her not being able to control the level of pleasure it was giving her threatened to send her over the edge already. "It's too much, Papa. Please!" She yelped as he began to move the vibrator in circles over her clit. Two kept his eyes downcast at her helpless expression and ignored her pleas, knowing she could handle it and how hard it would make her cum. The fact he was  not planning to listen to any of her commands unless she used their safe word was turning her on even further. Vanessa looked over to see Three still in his chair, head fallen back and eyes closed, stroking his leaking cock slowly. He must have had to take his eyes off of them so he could focus on not taking himself over the edge. Two removed his hand from her hips and gently tilted her chin until she met his menacing gaze again. "Look at me Vanessa. I want you to look at me as I make you cum harder than you ever have before." With that, he lifted his robes and Vanessa gasped when she realized he hadn't been wearing anything underneath them. He plunged his throbbing cock inside of Vanessa's wet pussy as he continued with the vibrator on her clit. Vanessa cried out, arching her back and pulling against her restraints. She heard moans from the other side of the room and a growled "oh, fffuck" and could only imagine just how hard Three was trying to obey his older brother at this point. His familiar sounds of pleasure weren't the same when he was being denied what he wanted, and the desperation in his voice brought Vanessa closer. 

 

Two leaned down to kiss Vanessa heatedly. His thrusting was deep and hard, and the vibrator on her clit was sending lightening bolts of pleasure throughout her entire body. She wanted so badly to squeeze Two's shoulders, to be able to touch him and rake her nails down his chausible as she came, but that was not an option as she was nearing her end. Two pulled away from her, his eyes glazed over with wicked lust. "Look at me as we cum together" he commanded again. His pressure on her clit increased, his thrusts became uneven, and he groaned deeply, hissing as he began to spill inside of her. Vanessa followed, looking into his eyes and feeling her breath catch as she held back outright screams of pleasure. She watched Two's face go from being lost in his own pleasure to deep in concentration as he worked on thrusting at new angles to extend her orgasm. He hit her G-spot just right, and she squirted all over his chausible. "Good girl, Vanessa" Two growled deeply. After a few more thrusts it was all over for them. Two gently untied Vanessa's hands and they laid together, holding eachother as their bodies came down from their euphoria.

 

Three looked on with an almost exasperated expression as the vision of Vanessa and his older brother coming in unison replayed over and over in his mind. Sweat was dripping down his face and his last composed nerve was threatening to give way at any time. He glanced at his painfully hard cock and looked up to meet Vanessa's gaze. She had never seen him like this. Although she was coming down from her orgasm, this sight sent new waves of pleasure coursing through her. Two's voice was still raspy from arousal as he looked to his younger brother. "It looks like our voyeur over there was well behaved. Three, why don't you come join us now? Your love and I would like to reward you for being such a good boy." 


	3. Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three finally earns his orgasm, but it doesn't come without a price.

Three walked towards the bed, shedding his clothing in the process. Vanessa's heart pounded in anticipation as she looked at her love, his desperate expression and aching cock setting her insides on fire once again, but she didn't want to indulge in her own pleasure. It was time to see what Two had in mind for them next. Two glanced at his younger brother but his expression never changed. So far, this was exactly the reaction he had been looking for from Three. "You have done so well, young one. It is our pleasure to praise you for how patiently you've waited and how well you've behaved this evening." 

 

Vanessa sat up and reached out for her lover, embracing him as he joined her and Two on the bed. His kiss was hungry and his hands roamed over her body like he had been waiting an eternity for this. When Three broke the kiss to get some air, Two pushed him off of Vanessa, roughly positioning him so he was sitting against the headboard. "Would you like to come now, Papa?" Two asked. His voice was abnormally soft. "Y...yes... please!" Three responded. He was almost begging now, but he knew actual begging would most likely result in some form of punishment. "Good." Two said flatly as Vanessa joined, positioning herself on the other side of her love. "Vanessa, stroke him, but don't let him cum." Three groaned in frustration. He wasn't expecting more edging now. "I....I cant take much more. Please!" He said between ragged breaths. Vanessa grasped his cock tightly but stroked his cock impossibly slow. Papa whined and bucked his hips into her hand, desperately trying to add more stimulation. His entire body was shaking. "Hold still Three, or you'll regret it." his older brother warned. Papa bit his lip, digging into Vanessa's thigh with his fingers to keep himself steady. "I'm...I'm going to..." Papa started to say, and Vanessa hastily remembered Two's instructions. She stopped stroking, letting his cock go as Papa squirmed desperately against the bed and rolled his hips into absolutely nothing. "Good boy, Three." his older brother praised. 

 

Two motioned towards Three's cock. "Vanessa, sit back and watch. You can touch him other places if you wish." he said as he grasped his younger brother's throbbing cock. It was literally painful now. Three simply couldn't wait any longer, but he didn't protest against his brother. Two stroked hard and fast, sending Three over the edge almost immediately. Ropes of cum jetted out, and Papa cried out and thrashed against the mattress, completely consumed in pleasure. Two, however, didn't let up. Three's cock was so sensitive from all of this edging and his older brother's ruthless stroking as he brought him to orgasm, but he still wasn't stopping. "Please! That's enough!" Papa howled, tears threatening to start streaming down his cheeks. This was torturous, but he wasn't going to safe word out of it. He tilted his head back, hissing at the painful overstimulation. Vanessa was starting to feel bad. Papa looked to her with glassy eyes as he repeated his pleas for Papa to stop. She smoothed her hands over his muscular frame trying to help him through this as he grasped at her, trying to ground himself somehow.

 

"You need to cum again, Three. You didn't give us enough the first time." Two commanded sternly, expressionless as usual as he pumped him ruthlessly. Papa bit back his protests, starting to mutter swears in Swedish as the refractory period started subsiding and twinges of pleasure were taking over now. He could finally control his movements again despite the panting and shaking as he tried to be good and obey his older sibling. Vanessa couldn't take just watching anymore. "Papa, I need to touch him. I want to swallow his cum. Please!" Two stopped, turning slowly to Vanessa and contemplating if he would allow this. "OK dear Vanessa, but don't be gentle." She smirked, happy he was giving her access. She wanted to try to turn this into something pleasurable instead of just forcing Papa to cum twice in a row, and she knew how much he loved when she sucked him off. He groaned deeply as he bucked his hips into Vanessa's mouth, momentarily suffocating her with his length. Vanessa steadied her hands on his thighs and added more suction than usual. His cock hardened even more in her mouth. He was completely unglued. Three felt himself start to cum, the pressure that built up during this second orgasm almost too much to handle. He fisted Vanessa's hair in his hands and no longer held back his cries of pleasure as he once again spilled over, his cum spurting into the back of Vanessa's throat. 

 

Vanessa sat up to look at the scene before her after she had swallowed every last drop of Three's cum. Two looked on with lust in his eyes, and her love was a beautiful sweaty mess. His hair was strewn everywhere, tears wetted his cheeks, and his eyes held more lust behind them than usual. She leaned in, kissing him passionately as he finally allowed his body to relax. 


End file.
